


Deafening Silence

by Nifawiwa



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2017, Angst, Dark, Day 6, M/M, Mystery, Prompts used: Temptation/Wayward/Noise, may be triggering, not a fun story basically, philosophical thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifawiwa/pseuds/Nifawiwa
Summary: In a place where time doesn't exist, where heavy mist hangs in the air, where eerie silence squeezes you from all sides, Tetsuya discovers Seijuurou, someone he finds solace in. And even though that place is anything but peaceful, Tetsuya finds himself returning back there again and again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote enough fluffy stories with joyous endings, now it's turn for a dark one!  
> It's important you read the note at the end, there I'll explain everything that might have been unclear.  
> Happy 6th day!

''Isn't it peaceful?''

Tetsuya blinked once, trying his best to discern the figure by that old willow tree engulfed in a heavy mist.

''I don't really understand what you mean,'' the tealnet answered after a pause, the chilly atmosphere absorbing his voice. Yet he was certain the figure had heard him.

''What is there to not understand?'' the person wondered. He gestured his hand around the endless plane lost in that suffocating fog as he continued speaking. ''It's so quiet here, therefore peaceful.''

''...I dare to disagree,'' Tetsuya murmured a bit absentmindedly.

A shiver ran down his spine as he glanced around.

''Do you now,'' the figure responded in a hushed voice, much to the other's surprise.

The silence was so eerie.

Deafening even.

Suffocating.

The figure turned and disappeared in those dark branches around the giant tree, leaving Tetsuya with nothing else than his own heartbeat.

It was cold. Yet he couldn't see any warm puffs of air coming out of his mouth.

Tetsuya once more glanced around. There was nothing in sight. Only limitless miles of fog, fog, fog and fog, heavy fog, deadly fog, uneasy fog, nothing but fog--

And that willow.

Tetsuya had no other choice. He took yet another deep breath and forced his frozen legs to move. The ground was hard. Dead.

Not a star in the night's sky. Not a gust of wind. No gentle breeze.

Just that hanging mist. Enchanting. Surreal. It squeezed Tetsuya from all sides. Yet it didn't scare him.

How odd.

On any other occasion he would stay away from any suspicion individuals, but this time Tetsuya felt no fright or doubt. He was all alone after all. And he didn't wish to be alone. That stranger was his best bet. Besides, Tetsuya was curious what the color of his hair was. Of his eyes.

Everything seemed so gray around him after all.

The willow was closer than Tetsuya had expected. No rustling on leaves was heard, though. That deafening silence continued to linger around him. Where did that figure disappear to?

Tetsuya pondered for a few moments ( _was it moments?_ ) and parted the thin branches in order to walk through. It didn't take long ( _or did it?_ ) for him to walk to the other side of the willow's trunk, and there the person stood, back facing the tree, gazing somewhere in the distance.

What distance? There was only fog.

''Um...'' Tetsuya started quietly, but the person cut him off.

''Isn't it peaceful?''

The tealnet stared at him for a bit in wonder.

''You already said that,'' he pointed out, trying to make out any features of the male.

The night was dark.

''Did I?'' the person sounded a bit taken aback. ''Nevertheless, it's still true.''

''...What exactly do you find peaceful here?'' Tetsuya asked slightly hesitantly.

The male finally looked at him.

Such beautiful fiery hair. Such gorgeous ruby eyes. No, only one. Another, the left, a remarkable shade of gold. Tetsuya never had such vibrant colors in his life. What beauty.

No, wait, that wasn't true. He had.

''The silence,'' finally the stranger answered, his eyes practically boring into Tetsuya's soul. And yet, the smaller male felt drawn in by them. Attracted if you may.

''But it's eerie,'' Tetsuya protested, unconsciously taking a small step closer.

''No, it's quiet.''

''How can silence not be quiet?''

The red-haired man stared at him for the longest ( _or was it shortest?_ ) while. Any other person would have grown uncomfortable under such a stare, but Tetsuya didn't.

How strange.

''For how long have I been looking at you?'' the stranger finally asked, sounding almost curious.

''That's a weird question...'' Tetsuya commented, slightly furrowing his brows in confusion. And yet, he realized he couldn't answer. ''...I don't know actually...''

''Was it a moment?'' the male inquired almost rhetorically, fully turning to the tealnet. ''Or was it an hour? Which is closer to the truth?''

''I...'' Tetsuya's eyes widened. ''...don't know. I honestly can't tell...''

''Exactly,'' the stranger's lips shaped into an excited grin. ''Because there's no answer.''

Suddenly, he stepped right in front of Tetsuya and grabbed his shoulders, startling the male in process. He leaned in closer, and with just a few inches separating their faces, he spoke:

''There is no answer. Can you guess why?''

Tetsuya weakly shook his head.

The way the stranger's perfect eyes gleamed with joy and the way his smile appeared more sincere than anything else in Tetsuya's life didn't exactly match with his next words.

''Because there's no time here,'' he answered in a quiet voice, inching closer and closer, albeit slowly beyond belief. ''The silence is quiet because time doesn't exist.''

''How can time affect sound?..'' Tetsuya asked slowly in a hushed manner, little by little drowning in those jewels.

''Don't you hear it?'' the man wondered almost taken aback. His lips quickly shaped into a scowl, a dark shadow creeping over his gorgeous eyes. ''Silence is non-existent out there. Because of that _noise_ time always creates. That irritating ringing, it just keeps drilling and drilling and _drilling_ into your mind with no stop.''

''I... don't think I understand,'' Tetsuya whispered, his eyes wide from surprise. He hadn't heard anyone say words like that before. Noise that time creates?.. It was such an odd idea.

''Of course you don't,'' the person sighed and closed his eyes for the first time. ''Because you haven't learned to listen.''

When he reopened his eyes, the look he was giving Tetsuya was so soft. And that smile was as gentle as nothing Tetsuya had ever seen. So sincere. So oddly comforting.

''Unfortunately, only I can find true peace. Because time still runs for you. Try to listen this time.''

With those words everything around Tetsuya began fading. Blurring perhaps. And finally the tealnet felt scared. Frightened if you may. He still had so many questions to ask, so many mysteries to solve, he couldn't leave yet!

But only a single question left his lips.

''How do I call you?''

The man's smile widened.

''Seijuurou would be good, _Tetsuya_.''

The fog disappeared, transformed into the night's sky.

…

Kuroko woke up with a jolt.

…

The lecture hall was deadly quiet, only the scribbling of pens could have been heard. Everyone was taking that dreaded test and no one dared to open their mouths or even move. A usual sight during midterms.

So silent.

And at the same time not.

 _For the love of god_ Kuroko couldn't focus. He knew the answers to most questions, of course he did, he was an exemplary student after all. But that damned ticking of that huge clock on the wall kept pounding into his mind like a hammer.

How could he focus with all that noise?

Not being able to take it, Kuroko covered his ears tightly with his hands and shut his eyes. But the ticking didn't muffle down one bit. It was as if the sound was coming from his own thoughts. Pounding and pounding without any rest.

It was impossible to focus with such a distraction.

How didn't Kuroko notice it before?

…

One, two.

Two should be enough.

Right?

…

''Did you hear it?''

Tetsuya weakly shook his head.

''I don't think so...''

''Try to listen closer, then.''

''...Does it have to be quiet for that sound you speak of to be heard?'' Tetsuya asked a bit hesitantly.

''No,'' Seijuurou answered immediately, sounding so sure. He lifted his hand and softly ran his slender fingers along one of the thin branches and its leaves, his distant eyes following his movements. ''You always hear it. You're just not listening closely enough.''

Tetsuya only hummed in response. He, for the hundredth time, looked around the plane, but as always, nothing but thick mist could have been seen. That and that old willow, seemingly inseparable with Seijuurou.

''What's out there?'' he asked the redhead, who until now had been running his fingers along the many branches absentmindedly.

Seijuurou directed his eyes to him.

''I don't know,'' he answered simply after a pause. Just then, his eyes lit up with new-found excitement. ''Want to find out?''

Tetsuya blinked in confusion at him. The thought of venturing out into that suffocating fog wasn't too appealing to be honest.

''How will we do that?''

Instead of answering, Seijuurou only beckoned in his direction. Tetsuya was suspicious of what his intentions were, but complied nonetheless. And once he was in a close enough proximity, Seijuurou grabbed his hand and eagerly lead to the willow's trunk.

''Let's climb up,'' he suggested, obviously very fond of the idea.

''I guess we could try that,'' Tetsuya responded slowly, not yet sure whether he liked that suggestion but also not seeing any harm in it.

Seijuurou's eyes glinted and after a moment he began climbing, from one branch to another. With hesitation still planted inside his heart, Tetsuya soon followed, though not as quickly.

''What if we fall?'' he voiced out his concerns, occasionally glancing down.

''Don't worry,'' Seijuurou answered as he looked back at the tealnet with a fond smile. ''If you fall, I'll catch you.''

Tetsuya furrowed his browns in confusion, but this time kept quiet.

How would he catch him if he was higher up?

Eventually the pair climbed to the top of the old willow and Seijuurou helped Tetsuya settle in on the highest branch so he wouldn't fall down. The tree grew above the heavy mist, but the tealnet was disappointed, yet at the same time baffled to find that nothing beyond the fog could have been seen. It stretched out to every direction seemingly without end, clashing with the dark night sky at the horizon.

''I guess there is nothing out there,'' Seijuurou finally spoke up rather nonchalantly, his eyes gazing somewhere in the distance. ''Nothing at all...''

''...Doesn't it get boring for you here?'' Tetsuya decided to ask, cautiously observing the other's reaction.

''Not really,'' the redhead answered with a half-shrug. ''I enjoy the peace here greatly. It's a nice change. I don't think I will ever get sick of it.''

After those words Seijuurou looked at Tetsuya, his somewhat distant eyes boring into the tealnet's skull. With a gentle, warm smile he added:

''Though it does get lonely.''

…

She kept yelling.

The shouts never stopped.

But now they seemed louder.

Kuroko had stopped listening to the words. They were always the same after all, it was no point trying to put any meaning to them. Because there was none.

But why were they louder now?

Kuroko looked into the woman's eyes. No, the rage in them was still the same, the amount hadn't grown. Her lips moved the same way as well, her hands flew all around in the same manner as always.

Yet why was she shouting louder?

Or perhaps she wasn't. Perhaps it was merely Kuroko's imagination.

Perhaps he had grown too attached to that eerie silence.

Finally he was allowed to retreat back to his room. The shouts died down. But that ringing never ceased. His ears were still full of noise, full of that irritating noise. It kept ringing and ringing. That always happened whenever she had those yelling sessions.

But again, this time it was louder.

And it didn't matter that the house had grown quiet. That all lights were turned off and everyone had gone to sleep. That not a single sound could have been heard.

This silence was so loud.

Kuroko missed the other silence.

How odd indeed.

…

One, two, three.

Was three enough?

Tetsuya was tempted to take a bit more.

…

_Let me go there again_

_..._

He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, clasping his hands over his chest. His heartbeat began to calm down.

''Have you finally began to appreciate the lack of sound?''

Tetsuya opened his eyes and found Seijuurou standing in front of the willow tree, curiously observing him.

''A little,'' the tealnet admitted in a murmur.

''Everything will come eventually,'' the corners of Seijuurou's lips twitched upwards. Without another word he extended his hand in Tetsuya's direction, silently inviting him to take it.

And Tetsuya complied without hesitation.

Once Seijuurou felt the other's warm palm within his own, his clasped their hands together and lead Tetsuya to the willow, inside its curtains of thin branches. The tealnet had noticed that with each visit Seijuurou's intimacy kept increasing, for some reason. Not that he minded. Strangely enough, Seijuurou was the first person Tetsuya searched for affection from. He wasn't usually this trusting, and he didn't know anything about the redhead, so it made it all that more bizarre that Tetsuya would seek warmth from him.

But it didn't matter.

Here your name, your age, your status, your life didn't matter.

It was just Tetsuya and Seijuurou.

The pair settled down on the ground against the tree's trunk in silence. Seijuurou wrapped his hand around Tetsuya's waist and pulled the smaller body closer to himself while the other in return rested his head on Seijuurou's shoulder. It was a bit hard to relax in this deafening place, in this heavy mist, but Seijuurou made it slightly easier. His warmth calmed the distressed male's heart.

It was impossible to tell for how long they had been sitting like that in complete silence, listening to each other's heartbeats. It was so strange, the atmosphere was much more eerie than back home, and yet he preferred it here. Perhaps because he wasn't alone. Perhaps because he didn't have to explain himself to anyone or hide anything. Perhaps because it was so quiet.

''Seijuurou-kun,'' Tetsuya finally spoke up in a hushed voice.

''Yes?''

''What is this place?''

''Mhmm,'' the redhead hummed for a short while in thought. ''I don't know. I should ask you that actually.''

''What?'' Tetsuya turned his head slightly in order to look at the male in confusion. ''How would I know that? You've been here longer, haven't you?''

''My dear Tetsuya, haven't I told you already?'' Seijuurou chuckled melodiously. ''Time is irrelative here. There is no way to know for how _long_ either of us have been here.''

''Your words are always so confusing,'' Tetsuya shook his head weakly with a sigh. ''Can't we talk about something else?''

''Like what?''

''...Like what do you do here?''

''I just enjoy the peace. And wait for you of course.''

''That doesn't sound too interesting.''

''I had enough thrill in my life,'' Seijuurou commented, his voice distant, perhaps even a bit bitter. ''I never had the chance to appreciate silence.''

''But... how can you find joy in solitude?''

''I never said I did,'' the redhead hummed. ''I only like the peace. The solitude part was never... too enjoyable. But now that you're here it's different.''

Tetsuya lifted his head to face Seijuurou fully. The latter once again had that gentle smile, that warm look in his eyes, as he looked at the smaller male endearingly.

''I don't feel as lonely anymore,'' he murmured softly, tangling his free hand in the tealnet's locks.

The last thing Tetsuya felt was Seijuurou's burning lips against his own.

…

It didn't matter how much he ran. Because he didn't know where he was heading.

He just wanted to keep running until his legs gave out. Until his lungs refused to function.

To run away from all that sound.

From all that noise.

That ringing, that never-ending ringing.

The word _yelling_ was replaced by _ringing,_ how odd. When exactly did it happen?

She began noticing that Kuroko wasn't paying attention to her anymore. But she only began shouting louder for real this time. She didn't appreciate not being listened to. Especially by Kuroko of all people.

Seeing that no matter how loud she shrieked he still wouldn't react, her face grew red with fury and she delivered a harsh slap to his face. That was what he got for not paying attention to her. For not listening.

It was so conflicting. What was he supposed to listen to? What was he supposed to hear? Neither of the two made any sense.

This time the yelling was longer. And it left a louder ringing in his ears once Kuroko had gotten back to his _quietly loud_ room. With each day that eerie silence kept growing more and more welcoming.

And each day he was temped to take more.

It was so nice there, after all.

…

One, two, three, four.

Would four perhaps be enough?

How much was enough?

…

''Your visits are getting more frequent,'' Seijuurou commented as he wrapped his hands around Tetsuya's waist and brought him closer, never breaking eye-contact.

''Are you not happy to see me?'' Tetsuya asked while placing his palms on the other's chest.

''I'm beyond joyous,'' the redhead's smile widened. ''I want Tetsuya all to myself after all.''

''You really do get lonely here, huh,'' the tealnet chuckled lightly, yet affectionately. ''I wish you'd have a friend for when I'm not around.''

''I don't need anyone else, Tetsuya,'' Seijuurou declared in a hushed voice, his eyes full of warmth. ''I never had anyone as you in my life and only now did I realize that's all I needed.''

''Your life...'' Tetsuya repeated a bit distantly, searching for something within those glinting jewels. ''Seijuurou-kun... do you have any regrets from your life?''

Hurt flashed across his eyes, but in instant it was gone.

''Yes,'' he answered in a whisper. ''But I'll tell you a bit later.''

Instead, he brought one of his hands to Tetsuya's cheek and began caressing the pained area oh-so gently. For a moment the tealnet wondered how did Seijuurou know he had been hit, but decided to throw that thought out the window and just enjoy the comforting sensation. Closing his eyes he leaned more into the touch as a satisfying sigh left his lips.

''They don't understand anything,'' Seijuurou murmured into the silence, a strange emotion painting his voice. ''They don't deserve you.''

A noise of protest left Tetsuya's throat as he lightly shook his head to show he didn't wish to pursue that topic. And Seijuurou respected his request. He only continued caressing the other's skin lovingly, soothing the abused area. It angered him, oh how it angered him.

Eventually Seijuurou led them back to the shelter of the forever quiet willow, their usual resting spot. Strangely enough, the more Tetsuya visited, the less discomfort he felt while sitting on the ground. The less colder he felt. The less that eerie silence unnerved him.

Like Seijuurou, he began growing attached to it.

The pair, as always, was quiet for a bit, simply enjoying each other's presence, but, as always, one of them had to end it.

''Tetsuya, do you...'' Seijuurou started, but paused for a bit. Tetsuya patiently waited. ''Do you really want to know about my regrets?''

The tealnet pondered about that for awhile. But in the end, he nodded.

''I regret not seeing you.''

Tetsuya's eyes widened in surprise and he shifted a bit in order to look at Seijuurou better. The latter was gazing at him with such fire in his eyes that it momentarily took Tetsuya aback.

''I regret not seeing you, I regret not talking to you, I regret not befriending you,'' Seijuurou kept naming his regrets, with each growing closer and closer to Tetsuya. ''I regret not once looking at you, I regret not touching you, I regret not claiming you, and I regret not doing _this_.''

And as quickly after those words as in the first prelude of Bach's _Six Little Preludes_ the bass clef notes responded to the treble clef notes Seijuurou hungrily attacked Tetsuya's lips. And the latter didn't protest one bit. Immediately he responded to the kiss just as fiery, wrapping his arms around Seijuurou's neck as his companion brought them as close as it was physically possible, tangling one of his hands in Tetsuya's locks. The tealnet instantly felt the moment the other connected their lips that this would be no ordinary kiss, Seijuurou seemed too lustful. And indeed, quickly enough the redhead requested entrance, this was not nearly enough after all. And Tetsuya complied without hesitation.

The pair engaged in a passionate dance, their actions talking much more than mere words. Perhaps the kiss itself was a bit unprofessional, sloppy, given that neither had much experience, but for both nothing could even come close. The gloomy atmosphere around them disappeared and nothing was left besides them. Here, in this realm, time could not be felt, therefore for both Tetsuya and Seijuurou it seemed as like an eternity ago they were merely basking in each other's presence. Now the warmth, the lust, the passion dominated their whole beings and Tetsuya realized that he didn't wish to return one bit. He never did, but now he simply loathed the mere thought. With Seijuurou wanting him just as much as Tetsuya wished for him, how could he simply leave him again? No, he couldn't, he _wouldn't._

An involuntary moan left Tetsuya's throat as Seijuurou displayed more craving, his other hand slipping under Tetsuya's shirt and his slender fingers running along the tealnet's sensitive spine. In return, Tetsuya re-positioned his own hand, clenching Seijuurou's clothes tightly with one while with the other's fingertips he traced along his companion's nape, oh-so lightly scratching the surface with his nails. Seijuurou lowly growled at that and broke of their kiss, yet immediately continued gifting Tetsuya's smooth skin with his burning kisses alone his jawline and down his neck, occasionally grazing the sensitive surface with his teeth. Tetsuya couldn't contain those quiet moans and sighs that were provoked by Seijuurou's actions, but he didn't complain, not one bit. He would have most likely drowned in those loving, teasing touches if Seijuurou's voice wouldn't have at least partially snapped him out of his trance.

''Stay with me, Tetsuya,'' he asked, requested, _commanded_ quietly, his warm breath against Tetsuya's sensitive skin made the smaller male shiver.

''How?'' the tealnet asked in return in a slightly hoarse voice. How could he stay? Every time he had to leave, every time he had to return back... What did he have to do?

Tetsuya didn't know whether it was only his imagination, but just as Seijuurou said the next words in a whisper, he thought he felt a light smirk against his skin.

''Ten should be enough.''

…

It was like a routine by now. Stand by the window and observe how _he_ walked out of the university with a couple of friends, always the same route. _His_ classes always ended later, which gave Kuroko the opportunity to watch _him_ each day from his room. Always in the shadows, always unnoticed.

But that routine could soon end.

Kuroko hadn't decided yet.

He was tempted to comply, _oh how_ tempted.

One last string held him back. But even it was on the verge of breaking.

Kuroko watched how _he_ smiled, how _he_ laughed, but at _his_ friends, never at him. Those beautiful rubies never landed on him. Those out-of-this-world _rubies_ never saw him. Kuroko had always been jealous of those, who had the chance to gaze into such beauty.

But now, Kuroko had found something more gorgeous, more warm, more enchanting, more endearing.

And he didn't need those _rubies_ anymore.

_I don't need you anymore._

Just as he closed the curtains in one swift motion he heard the loud approaching footsteps and soon banging to his door resonated through the room.

And yelling followed it.

But Kuroko paid no mind to it.

As if on auto-pilot, his sickly pale hands found the small bottle and without any hurry unscrewed it. He had all the time in the world. That inviting silence could wait a couple of more minutes.

One, two.

The banging increased in volume.

Three, four.

She began shrieking. She rarely shrieked, but nowadays it was more frequent.

Five, six.

By now _he_ would have been gone out of sight. Kuroko usually waited for that moment.

Seven, eight.

She was getting more angry. He knew he would get hit again if he opened the door now.

Nine.

But why would he?

Ten.

Seijuurou said ten would be enough.

Did he regret anything?

Perhaps not giving in to the temptation sooner.

…

Somehow, everything felt different.

It wasn't as heavy anymore.

No, it wasn't eerie at all.

Somehow, it was...

''Isn't it peaceful?''

Tetsuya snapped his head to the voice's direction. Seijuurou was standing besides the willow three, gazing into the sky.

It had stars now. How strange.

''I suppose it is,'' Tetsuya whispered.

''I'm glad you finally agree,'' Seijuurou turned his head in the tealnet's direction with a beautiful smile gracing his lips. ''I can finally tell you the second part then.''

''Second part of what?''

Seijuurou's smile faded a bit and he closed his eyes.

For a few moments there was only that deafening silence.

And then...

''This place... is indeed peaceful. But it is also awfully wayward.''

For some inexplicable reason that struck fright and panic into Tetsuya. Immediately without thinking he shut his eyes tightly, with all his being fearing to see the moment Seijuurou opened his own. He didn't want to see it. He didn't even know _what_ he would see, but he still didn't want it.

Uncontrollable sobs began shaking Tetsuya's small frame and he felt how hot, salty tears leaked through his closed eyelashes, trailing down his pale cheeks. He had no idea why, but he felt _devastated, crushed, so so sad_ and all he wished for was for it to end.

''Shhh,'' Seijuurou quietly began calming him and Tetsuya felt how the male embraced him tightly. ''Don't cry, Tetsuya, everything will be okay now.''

''Seijuurou...'' the tealnet chocked out, desperately clinging to the taller man and burying his face the other's chest. ''Please... Please just be Seijuurou...''

''I will,'' his companion promised in a hushed voice, soothingly caressing the distressed male's back. ''I will be whoever you want me to be, my dear Tetsuya.''

The deafening silence absorbed his cries, the reassuring mist enveloped him and Seijuurou continued whispering calming words to him.

This was their world now.

Eternity belonged to them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, while I understand that some people might have gotten what happened here, I know that not all of them, so I'll provide an explanation. Let's start from the beginning. Here, Tetsuya is a university student and has sleeping issues, for which he takes sleeping pills, and other mental problems. He lives alone with his mother, who is that woman that keeps yelling at him. Because of his issues, he practically doesn't interact with other people at all. However, he is in love with Akashi from his university, but has never as much as spoken to him due to the reason mentioned earlier and is pretty certain Akashi doesn't even know he exists. Now, onto the mystical part. That place Tetsuya keeps visiting after taking sleeping pills is like a world is subconscious created to escape reality, but he doesn't realize that. He seeks for ultimate peace and some sort of comfort. This is where Seijuurou comes into the picture. Now, don't misunderstand anything: Seijuurou is actually not entirely part of Tetsuya's imagination. He is a being that truly loves Tetsuya, but in a way that death loves life. He wishes to have Tetsuya all to himself. However, everything he says or does or how he even looks like is because he knows Tetsuya loves Akashi. Seijuurou acted completely how Tetsuya wished him to act, even if the latter didn't realize it consciously. Seijuurou took the image of Akashi Tetsuya had in his mind to lure him into his domain. And as Tetsuya continues to increase the amount of sleeping pills he takes, Seijuurou grows more and more intimate with him, tempting him more and more to stay. Finally Tetsuya falls in love with him more than with Akashi and takes enough sleeping pills to never wake up. Seijuurou's goal came true, Tetsuya would never leave him again. Knowing that, he finally tells him that that place is 'awfully wayward', which is his way of telling him 'this place is not real, you created it and bends to your wishes, your dark wishes that you yourself are not aware of, but secretly yearn for them. It can change at any moment if you so wanted, *I* can change at any moment, it's impossible to predict what can happen the next second'. But Tetsuya didn't want that. He didn't want to know *what* can happen next. All he wanted was peace. All he ever wanted was peace and that is what he got in the end.
> 
> Did that make any sense?? In my head it did. If you have an questions, don't be afraid to ask! Thank you for reading!


End file.
